Jamaican Dreams
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: Tony goes on vacation to Jamaica and meets Libby by rescuing her from some men in the bar and then the two of them spending the evening together with her friends. Will it become love after a little push from her friend Rebecca and what is Libby's connection to New Orleans?


**Jamaican Dreams**

 **Chapter 1.**

Just as Tony was beginning to think that this trip of his to Jamaica was a mistake because everywhere he turned he seemed to be surrounded by couples. His mind was about to be changed though as he met Libby. Over the last few days he had seen her around but hadn't made a move to speak to her. Because for a few days she also seemingly had a man with her. But then after a couple of days or so the man disappeared again. So the night that they did finally manage to meet. As he walked into the bar his eyes nearly popped out of his head because she looked absolutely stunning. With the way that she was also sitting at the bar nursing a drink and every so often looking at her watch. He guessed that she was waiting for someone. The more that he watched her he noticed the young blokes near her were trying to hit on her. He got up and got a bit closer to her when one of them started to drape himself all over her. As he got even closer it was to hear her tell that bloke politely that if he did not get off her then he would be sorry. Tony then couldn't believe his eyes when a couple of seconds later she shot off the stool that she was sitting on and very quickly had the blokes arm round his back and was holding him in a position where he couldn't fight back. Of course because of him being so drunk he started yelling out that she was breaking his arm. Tony then heard her say quietly but with some menace in her voice "When I say that I'm not interested, I mean it." As Tony then joined them, he nodded at her to let go of the man as he placed his hands just above hers and he then said with his own menace "And when a lady says no, she means it." The barman in the meantime had called the hotel's security. So when Tony added with even more menace that he was going to let go of him and that he expected him to go away, the bloke just nodded in agreement with him. Of course the man had to be attempting to fool Tony. So as soon as he did let go of him, he went and took a swing at Tony. Luckily because of the man being so drunk he didn't connect in any way with Tony and also left himself so open that Tony soon had him in the same position again, but had more weight put down on him as he held his chest on the bar. Shortly after that the hotel security turned up and then chucked both of the men out. Not only that the hotel's manager had also heard what had happened. So after calling the barman and telling him to put her and Tony on the line. He apologized to the two of them and told them that they could have a drink on him. So after getting those drinks they moved to a table with them. Where just after sitting down the two of them shook hands as she said "Thank you for the help. I'm Elizabeth Pride or Libby." He answers "That's ok. I'm Anthony DiNozzo, Tony." As the two of them then get talking together, they both start trying to puzzle out why their names seem to be so familiar to one another.

Eventually the two friends that she had been waiting for turn up and join her as soon as they see her. She introduces them both to Tony and also explains what had happened and what he'd done to help her. So with that the two of them invite Tony to join them. He does so and from the start doesn't give away how pleased he is when he finds out that the man who had been with her on those few days. Had actually been her half brother Russ.

Later on as all of them are getting on so well as she and her friend Rebecca go and use the ladies room. As they wash their hands they get talking as Rebecca says to her "Why don't you go for it with him?"

Libby replies "What Tony?"

Rebecca answers with some sarcasm "No the invisible man, yes Tony!"

Libby says "I don't know Rebecca we hardly know each other and I don't just want it to be a holiday romance. Not only that I'm in DC and for all I know he could be miles away and I wouldn't want to have a long distance relationship either. But he is definitely gorgeous and I have a feeling that he is certainly my type. I don't know why it is. But there is something bugging me because there's just something familiar about his name and I just can't think why."

Rebecca says "Just give him a chance. You never know you might get lucky and have a relationship come out of this. Could you have heard his name via your dad or something like that?"

She answers "I don't know I suppose it could be. But if it was then it would be a chance in a million."

Rebecca then says "It could be. But you know that if something more does happen between you, your dad will have to check him out anyway." Because of the way that Libby groans about it Rebecca then adds "You know he only does it because he loves you."

Libby says "I know. But I do find that he is a bit too over protective at times."

Rebecca replies "It might seem that way. But even he thought that Patrick was going to be ok last year. Then he found out that he was involved in the case that he was investigating. And of course with the way that case ended up you could have easily ended up being one of those hostages. Look you've kept yourself single ever since then. Just give Tony a chance. Because even I can see it in his face that he really likes you a lot."

She says with a slight smile "I'll have a think about it and see what happens."

In the end thanks to Rebecca being so inquisitive, on purpose so Libby suspected. Her interest in Tony did get sparked. Because Rebecca managed to get out of him that he lived in DC. Although as he then started to get a bit evasive over what he did for a job it set her mind off wandering. Because she then started to suspect that he might be an agent of some kind. She only suspected it because as an ex NCIS agent herself she would always be the same way too when meeting new people. Then all of a sudden started thinking that if he was an agent that could be why his name seemed s familiar to her, especially if it was someone that her dad knew and she may have heard it that way. But somehow that still feel right to her. Of course Rebecca then bought her back to her senses again by saying to him "I bet you're an agent of some kind. Because I know a certain person that was just like you about her job until she knew that she could trust me." So in the end he did finally admit that he was an NCIS agent. As he then added that he was also based at the Navy Yard, both he and Libby were taken by surprise when Rebecca said next "I know that we've never met, but you're still there? I'm in HR and been there for seven years."

To which he replied "Yep. I'm still there, it's fourteen years now."

She then says "You know as it wasn't long after I started. But Delores Bromstead has never forgotten the doll. Not only that you did make it a bit easier to live with her so to speak."

He replied "Thanks. I had actually noticed that she has been a lot better since then, so I'm glad that it helped."

As the evening finally came to an end and after Rebecca and her partner had gone. Tony and Libby found themselves going for a walk on the beach. After stopping to take her shoes off as they walked along the sand. He surprised her by then putting his arm through hers. As they walked along he all of a sudden said "So are you an agent or were you one?"

She replied "I used to be one. It was many years ago now when I left university. After FLETC I went to New Orleans and was with Pride as his Probie."

He then says "He's a great man, so why leave?"

She questions "The two of you have met?"

He answers "We have done. We worked jointly on a case not long ago. Met him quickly while he was in DC, but Gibbs and Bishop ended up going back to New Orleans to work that part of the case while I stayed in DC. Then just before I came out here I was there to help him out with a case of his."

She then answers his original question to her "The reason that I left is a bit of a long story. But let's just say that it's a bit difficult when you find out that the person you work for turns out to actually be your father."

He says with some surprise in his voice "What?"

She answers "Cutting the story slightly shorter. When Gibbs and Pride were involved in a case that took them to the UK. Pride met my mom and by the time they had returned to the US again she was pregnant and she lied to both me and the man that I always thought had been my father. I then ended up in a hostage situation. It had nothing to do with a case or anything like that. It was just an innocent trip to the bank. In the investigation after it, it never got found out how it started. But a fire ended up getting started. In the panic of everyone then trying to get out of there. One of the hostage takers guns went off during the melee and the bullet hit me in the shoulder. I lost so much blood that they weren't sure if I was going to survive or not. Because of the situation with them being short on blood at the hospital both dad and Chris ended up giving blood that was given to me as well. At the time my mom was also in New Orleans for a visit and because of the situation ended up telling Pride the truth about me. When I came round he then told me and we had a DNA to check it and of course we are father and daughter. The shoulder injury ended up ending my career anyway. As after doing all the physical therapy and everything I went to the range to try and shoot, I couldn't do it because of the pain that shot up my arm into my shoulder when I attempted to pull the trigger. But in the end I came to realize that with finding out about Pride being my dad that we couldn't work together anymore. So I gave the job up. Instead I went back to university and one nearby to New Orleans so that me and dad could get to know each other as father and daughter as well as for me to get to know my half sister Laurel as well. I re-qualified as a doctor and I now lecture in DC teaching new doctors."

He then asks "What about your shoulder now?"

She says "I can still be in pain with it sometimes, but it is better than it was. A couple of years ago I got to a point where I was finding that I couldn't write on a board without a sharp pain going through it again and I was also in constant pain. But I ended up having another op on it. It's improved it and as I say I can still be in pain with it, but at least now it is more manageable."

He asks "So do you get to New Orleans much and why come here I would've thought you'd have gone home?"

She says "Well it's because I always had a really close relationship with Russ who I always thought was my full brother and not half brother as he now is. He's in the British Royal Navy ever since he left school. But we always had a tradition of having this time together and before finding out the truth we'd be with mom as well, because he would take leave. And the two of us decided that we wanted to keep the tradition up. This year though he couldn't stay here for quite as long because of having a deployment coming up. I'll be going to New Orleans for a while before the new university term begins when I go home. And of course I also get to catch up with dad whenever he ends up in DC." The two of them then end up falling into a companionable silence as they head back towards the hotel again. When they get to her room and before she opens the door, she cups his cheek as she stand on tip toes to give him a gentle kiss on his cheek, as she then says "Thank you for rescuing me Tony and thank you for a really great evening to." When she lets go and goes back down onto her feet properly he returns the move that she did, but with bending down to her and says "Thank you for a great evening too." She then unlocks the room door and as she walks backwards into the room they do a quiet "Goodnight" to one another, before she then finally closes the door.

 **A/N: Hi, hope that you all enjoy yet another new story from me. I've just gone a bit bonkers with writing all of my stories now because of having a laptop again. It does certainly make my job a whole load easier, especially as I now get things written up so much quicker now and can update better! It has also bought my passion for my writing back again I think as well! Anyway about this story originally it was going to be based around Tony's season 11 Christmas holiday, but I started writing as I forgot when it happened and though it was season 12 and then found out after seeing the episode later! Because of having written so much of it I didn't want to re-write it again, so I've just rejigged it so that it happens between seasons 11 and 12 instead of him going to Spain. Although like other stories it is AU! Even though it is also going to be mostly set in DC because of having the New Orleans connection I thought that I ought to also class it as cross over, as there will be New Orleans visits and vice versa! xxx. D.**


End file.
